


the ruins

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: И, несмотря на то, что формально они с Гоном все ещё лучшие друзья, за последнее время между ними всё кардинально переменилось.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/276903) by Shailo Kou. 



Из полого стебля лиан можно напиться необычной густой воды: её прохлада оседает на языке слабым травяным привкусом сахарной ваты. 

В природе вообще много натуральных лакомств: сладкие ягоды, сочные фрукты, ароматный мёд, дикий сахарный тростник, пряно-приторные корешки, даже некоторые грибы имеют волшебный вкус.

За время путешествия Киллуа подметил: в джунглях, по которым пролегает их с Гоном путь, можно отыскать больше съедобного, чем среди деревьев Китового острова и Острова Жадности. Гон радуется такому плодородному лесу, наверное, и самому Киллуа здесь хорошо.

Растительность зелёная, буйная и густая, но когда-то на месте этих зарослей проходила по-настоящему широкая дорога - долгая, грандиозная, умощённая каменной кладью. Она довольно неплохо сохранилась. Получай уход - сгодилась бы теперь под автомобильное шоссе. Киллуа легко перепрыгивает с камня на камень, ловко балансирует на них, скользких от мокрого мха, покрытых мягкой травой и мелкими жёлтыми цветами. 

Его скачки спугивают крупных тропических бабочек, светящихся в лучах солнечного света, словно мифические феи. Даже имеющему сильный иммунитет Киллуа кажется, что пыльца с их крыльев немного пьянит. Ничего удивительного, что Гон часто втягивает воздух носом, настороженно принюхивается, словно пытаясь убедиться, безопасно ли это почти сказочное сияние, колеблющееся в душном воздухе. 

Киллуа делает ещё прыжок, отвлекается на мошку и неаккуратно скользит, внезапно едва не падает. Широко раскинув руки для равновесия, приходится напрячь все мышцы, настолько, что кажется, будто одежда вот-вот порвётся по швам.

Гон ловит его и прижимает к себе боком. Крепко обвивает руками. Даёт минутную передышку, потом разворачивает Киллуа к себе и указывает на старинные витиеватые символы, обнаруженные на булыжнике в оставленном Киллуа следу.

Предугадывая в Киллуа чувство жажды от своей близости, натягивает ещё один стебель лианы, подрезает его в середине, прогибает ко рту. От волнения немного трудно глотать, пока Гон сильной рукой поддерживает талию, но Киллуа не отстраняется.

Утолив жажду, он на некоторое время замирает, прижимаясь к Гону. Перед глазами плывет хоровод из мерцающих бабочек и углубленных рисунков на камнях. 

Впервые в жизни Киллуа будто бы одурманен, только он быстро понимает, что дело тут не в физическом состоянии, а в близости Гона. 

Тот крепко переплетает их пальцы, и некоторое время они идут держась за руки, осторожно ступая по щербатым камням. 

Древние люди не совладали с тем, чтобы дожить в этих местах до современности. Все результаты их трудов теперь почти целиком поглотила дикая природа.

Гон жаждет найти потерянный город могущественной в далёком прошлом цивилизации. Постичь её тайны, осмотреть уцелевшие от неё драгоценные артефакты и сокровища. Они на верном пути, и с лица Гона не сходит радостная солнечная улыбка. 

Но Киллуа хорошо его знает: достигнув цели Гон будет не более счастлив, чем сегодня, когда он набрал пригоршню ароматных сладких ягод после завтрака.

И способность радоваться мелочам без всякой меры, кажется, может передаваться. Киллуа сам все чаще растягивает губы в улыбке, предвкушение грядущего наполняет его странной, почти непередаваемой радостью. Это не только предвкушение первооткрывателя, ещё это радость того, у кого наконец наладилась личная жизнь. И, несмотря на то, что формально они с Гоном все ещё лучшие друзья, за последнее время между ними всё кардинально переменилось.   
Все несколько дней пути через джунгли они ведут себя, скорее, как парочка, и даже ни разу не поспорили или поссорились. 

Поэтому Киллуа разделяет уверенность, что они отыщут в этом богом забытом лесу нечто, что способно принести пользу. 

А пока Киллуа безмерно доволен тем, что у них уже случилось хорошего в дороге. Сном в обнимку и смущающим обоих мытьём в ручье, когда приходилось без устали брызгать на чужую обнажённую кожу, чтобы капли воды хоть немного закрыли обзор на пылающие, порозовевшие щёки. Постоянными соприкосновениями, взаимопомощью и тем, как каждый из них обхватывает полый стебель губами после того, как оттуда утолял жажду другой - плотно, будто собираясь впитать чужой вкус, хотя проще было бы подрубить новую лиану, растущую рядом.

Сердце частит, и Киллуа так хорошо, как ещё никогда не было.

Если научных находок, на которые рассчитывает Гон все-таки не случится, Киллуа уже не жалеет, что отправился с ним.

Он рад его обществу, пускай и приходится торчать в непривычных диких местах. Без удобств цивилизации легко можно обойтись, когда они наедине.

Отсутствие посторонних для Киллуа вовсе не в тягость, наоборот, оказывается налаживать отношения куда проще, когда никто не вертится и не мешается под ногами. Вокруг них лишь зелень тропических деревьев, галдящие в их кронах пёстрые птицы, лианы, вьющиеся по их раскидистым ветвям, да необыкновенно красивые бабочки глядят на них в тысячу глаз, абсолютно бессильные вызвать смущение. 

Крупные листья мгновенно испаряют дождевую воду, воздух тяжёлый, липкий, он полон влаги, здесь невероятно душно и пот крупными каплями бежит под майку, перетянутую шнуровкой на спине.

Её совершенно неудобно надевать и снимать без посторонней помощи, но Киллуа нарочно выбрал такую. Неудобно, зато красиво. Не самый мудрый вариант для подобного путешествия, но с точки зрения того, чтобы дразнить собой Гона - вполне. 

Прошлым вечером у того мелко дрожали руки, когда он помогал справиться с тугим шнурком. Киллуа никогда не забудет, каким тёмным и голодным был его затуманенный взгляд в свете костра. Сколь глубоким и возбуждённым стало дыхание.

Торопить события Киллуа не стал, он сам слишком смущался быть таким вызывающим, однако он был уверен: ещё до конца пути у них с Гоном снесёт крышу друг от друга настолько, что мыслей о древних людях, когда-то обитавших на месте леса, почти не останется.

Тут, где они только вдвоём, лучше и самому Киллуа. Он вспоминает щекотные, нарочито-осторожные прикосновения Гона, тёплые, напряжённые до дрожи пальцы, плавно скользящие по ямочке между лопаток, и с трудом сглатывает.

\- Мы совсем скоро найдём что-нибудь интересное, Киллуа, - прерывает его мысли Гон. - Такое, что слава о нас загремит на весь мир.

Киллуа не уверен - хочет ли он мировой известности, хотя, получи он её - это было лестно. Первый Золдик, знаменитый не только многочисленными убийствами, это не считая хантера-прадедушки Ззигга.   
Только слава - вещь проходящая, люди, жившие на месте этих руин, тоже должны были быть славной нацией, ведь они имели столь многое, что даже время и джунгли пока не смогли стереть с лица земли.

А у Киллуа в распоряжении только Гон, который вдруг приближается со спины и осторожно промакивает влажную кожу под шнуровкой. Киллуа знает, у Гона лишь один носовой платок. Интересно - будет ли он после утирать лицо, задерживая на себе ткань, остро пахнущую им, или нет?

Стоит посмотреть.

Гон приобнимает за плечо уверенным, уже совсем не дружеским жестом, по волоскам на шее ощущается, как его губы сейчас близко от кожи.

Киллуа выгибается так, чтобы они прижались к кромке роста волос, будто бы пытаясь помочь Гону оказать себе вполне приятельскую услугу. Лишь помочь освежиться, не более.

Немного обветренные, чуть подсохшие на жаре, самую каплю шершавые губы Гона приоткрываются в неуверенном, несмелом движении. В тот же миг по телу Киллуа разливаются нега и жар, он становится более потным, чем был.

Гон замечает и начинает действовать решительнее, его горячий язык касается кожи. Сперва невинно, будто для дегустации вкуса, после жаркого вдоха в поцелованное место - размашисто и мокро, так, что почувствовались даже мелкие сосочки на кончике языка, тоже слегка шершавые, как и губы. 

Киллуа становится неожиданно хорошо, настолько, что ноги наливаются тяжестью, и он доверчиво опирается на Гона. Тот снова обнимает за талию, кладёт руку на бедро, с нажимом гладит. Влажно и увлечённо покрывает поцелуями шею, подгибает колени и впивается губами в голую кожу между шнурками. Горячий язык вырисовывает узоры под ними. Рука Гона поднимается по ноге выше, гладит пах, обжимает, ласкает через лёгкие шорты. 

На пару секунд он отрывается губами от кожи и низким голосом, многообещающе говорит: 

\- В этом лесу я скоро получу нечто очень ценное, - Киллуа не способен ответить, может только тяжело, возбуждённо дышать. Он прогибается, опираясь руками на старый, украшенный письменами валун, изгибает спину и расставляет ноги, позволяя Гону расшнуровывать майку, беспрепятственно трогать ягодицы. Гон лезет под ткань, гладит проступающие рёбра, прихватывает пальцами соски, трёт их, оттягивает до приятного покалывания, снова целует спину, в шею. Спускает шорты Киллуа до колен, а потом опять покрывает поцелуями голую кожу спины. Киллуа чувствует как Гон возится за спиной, обнажает свой крепкий и жаркий член, твёрдая головка чуть жестковато, но очень волнительно упирается под яички. Соски припухают, увеличиваются, отчётливо проступают под майкой. Киллуа хватает воздух губами, изнемогает от сладкого блаженства.

Он чувствует, что вот-вот кончит, его мысли сейчас о том, что он добился своего - завёл Гона, а ещё - о ночи, которая наверняка будет незабываемой. Ночи среди руин, вероятно разграбленных кем-то до них. Но сокровища просто дорогой хлам, по-настоящему сильное удовольствие несут не они, а то, что происходит между ними с Гоном сейчас. 

Тот всё громче дышит, трётся членом всё яростнее, а потом, когда Киллуа уже готов завыть на весь лес, разряжаясь, рывком поворачивает, вдавливает в себя и безумно целует в губы. Язык жадно врывается в рот, зубы смыкаются возле губы, солоноватая кровь тут же перебивает во рту привкус сладкой растительной воды из стеблей. 

Зажатые между тел эрекции пульсируют, притиснутые друг к другу. Выделившееся семя смешивается, вязко стекает, мокрыми пятнами впитывается в одежду и липнет к коже. Киллуа смущённо отводит взгляд, тяжело дышит Гону в лицо, чувствуя жжение в пылающих щеках. 

Но на самом деле он не так уж стесняется. Он полностью готов стать взрослым и не протестует, когда Гон заходит дальше и начинает осторожно раздвигать его ягодицы ребром ладони, щупает между них пальцами, потирая на пробу нежные складочки ануса. Несколько раз щекотно проходится по нему, а потом замирает, и лишь его член подёргивается, посылая приятные вибрации в ставший необыкновенно чувствительным после оргазма член Киллуа. 

Стоит лишь замереть - и магия местной природы обволакивает и их. 

Голую кожу спины щекотят бабочки.


End file.
